Fennec Fox
by FLYxX1102
Summary: This is a fanfic for the game TERA online. i was unable to find the category for it so i'll post it in misc game (hopefully that's the correct thing to do.) anyway this is my first story here. it's one of my first overall too so critisicm is appreciated. it's also not quite finished. The story is about an Elin lancer and her adventure to see the land of arborea!


**Fennec fox**

All of us has once wanted to see the world. The same goes for the Elin the daughters of the goddess Elinu.

This particular story will revolve around the lancer Chiani of the Elin race. Who has always been curious about the world outside of her home. Her chance came when the Valkyon federation visited her village for recruits in Poporia. The war against the machine like race Argon had taken a heavy toll on the federation and they were running out of soldiers. The Valkyon federation is the governing force in Arborea. It's an alliance of races unified against a common foe.

Their headquarters is in Velika the city of wheels. A huge city made by the collaboration of human and god. This city was said to be impenetrable and rightfully so. Over the hundreds of years it has stood, it has been in human control.

Chiani was in the town guard. In fact there was only she and her best friend Linni. in the town guard. They had been training together since they were young and were the best fighters in a radius of a thousand miles. Linni was very talented at the magical arts especially healing magic. Their setup was unbeatable. Linni in the back healing with Chiani taking the enemy head on. Many people came with request of exterminating bandits or ravaging animals. The pay wasn't the best but good enough for living. They shared a house at the village center, nothing special just 2 rooms and a kitchen area. This particular day Linni and Chiani had just come home from a request by a fishing village a couple of miles away. They were on their way to their house and as they turned a corner they saw a huge crowd of people. As they approached the crowd they saw a strange creature standing in the middle with a bow on its back. They made their way into the mass of people.

The further in they made it into the mass the more they gave them room. The creature they saw before had tanned skin with strange horns on its head.

"that's a Castanic" said Linni.

Chiani remembered the books she had read about these creatures.

They were exceptional blacksmiths and lived in Castanica. An underground city far away from Poporia.

"what's it doing here?" Chiani whispered to Linni.

"no idea." she whispered back.

They were now at the center standing almost next to the Castanic. When they were standing this close they could also see another Castanic sitting on the ground leaning on its swords.

The one sitting down had more red in her skin, she almost looked sunburned.

They seemed friendly and were talking with the crowd. Chiani couldn't quite make out the words they were saying but something about some federation of sort. The Castanic had now noticed them and were turning their gaze upon them. Their iris seemed like it was swirling around almost like a flame.

"who are you?" Chiani asked.

"we are here from the Valkyon federation, to recruit people for the argon war." said the one sitting down whilst getting on its feet.

"and you two seem promising. You have gear and everything." the other one added.

"Really? Too bad we don't intend to fight in a war, besides we are the only guards this village has. And considering the gear, we just got back from slaying a pestering basilisk in a village not far from here." Chiani responded.

"oh? That's quite the mighty feat. May i ask for your names?"

"You may, I am Chiani and this is my sister in arms Linni. And yours are?"

"I'm Lerena, a captain from the Valkyon federation, as you heard." said the Archer.

As Chiani had eyed them through she cam to the conclusion that the one with the bow was a female and the one previously sitting down was male.

"and this is my subordinate Ayol." said the one named Lerena.

The man looked bored out of his mind with arms crossed and spacing out off into nothingness.

"He seems quite interested in all this." Chiani said to the woman.

"He does, doesn't?" she responded with a smirk on her face.

"i did not sign up to go around recruiting people, I want to fight damn it!" he shouted back at them.

Immediately after his outburst he restraint himself a bit, obviously regretting his choice of tone. The woman turned towards her subordinate with a heavy sigh.

"You will do what ever the hell I tell you!" she shouted back at him "I'm sick and tired of your whining!" Ayol looked terrified and sat back down by his swords again.

"I apologize captain, it will not happen again."

"I hope so, Damn keener not knowing his place." the captain said and turned back to Chiani and Linni.

"sorry, but is there and inn in this town? And if so would you show us the way?" she said to the two.

"No inn around here, sorry but you could check with the miller he usually let travelers stay in his mill for a small fee." Linni answered

"Then that's where we will stay should you need to seek us out, we'll be staying for two days then we're off to the next town." Lerena said and the turned to Ayol and ordered him to get their things and get moving. Chiani turned to the mass of people and told them to get back to what they did before. The mass of people dispersed so Chiani and Linni went to their house to lay off their gear and grab something to eat. Night was closing in and Linni was on first guard, Chiani had went to bed thinking about what had happened that day and if maybe she should go to Velika and sign up.

But she knows she can't abandon the village. After a couple of hours sleep Linni came to swap and Chiani went out into the night with her lance and shield strapped on her back.

"Any activity?" she asked Linni.

"none what so ever, as always" Linni responded. "take an extra jacket, it's freezing outside."

The village was very quiet at night the only thing you could hear was nocturnal birds and bugs.

It was peaceful but a bit cold even tho she took an extra jacket as Linni had suggested. She swept her outer jacket tighter and started walking in the direction of town hall where their guard tower was setup. On her way there she met some Popori that were on their way home, they looked drunk and were stumbling along the main road through the town. As she reached town hall she climbed the tower and took her place, using her tail which was longer than most Elin with fox features as a scarf. Hours passed and the village was still calm and there was no sightings of suspicious figures and the sun was rising on the horizon, that's when a huge ball of blue flame flew past the tower she was sitting in and hit town hall.

The ball hit with monstrous power and blew town hall to smithereens making the watchtower tilt and fall over. As the tower fell Chiani prepared for the impact and jumped out just before it hit the ground, just when her feet touched the ground she pulled out the lance and shield and rushed in the direction of the projectile. On her way there 5 more balls had been launched and hit different parts of the town, she met up with Linni halfway outside the town and they both rushed to the attackers. As they turned the corner allowing them to see out into the forest they heard a strange roar and when they turned the corner they saw five figures with blue glowing eyes. Four of them were rushing towards the village, the fifth was standing back bombarding the village. Chiani took stance and raised her shield to take the hit from the first monster rushing towards them, the monster was three times her size which might not say much since Elin are fairly small compared to other races in Arborea. The monster prepared to hit Chiani and just as it was gonna hit Chiani got a bad feeling about it all and jumped aside, which was lucky for her. The monster hit the ground with its mace like weapon and left a huge hole after it. "I'm glad I dodged that one." Chiani said to herself.

But there was no time for rest, the monster had recovered and was already swinging its weapon towards her. She dodged yet again and thrust her lance towards the monster it hit but bounced off its thick skin.


End file.
